mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimir
" *yawns* Can't we skip today's training ? Pretty please ?" Appearance She inherited Her mother's white hair, and cyan eyes that were Seran's eye original eye color before he became an Apostle.. She wore a typical school uniform and always carried an identification card like one, but she is bringing her weapon with her at all times and wearing headpiece her mother knitted for her When she enters her teens, her slim figure still hasn't changed, and she carries a second sabre in complement of her sword she nicknamed "Akuma" (Demon). Her normal attire constitutes of an uniform that takes the same motif of her school uniform in her younger days, with gloves added as a form of discipline. Personality She is a stiff and lazy person whose thoughts is always filled with how to skip training, but actually is a Prodigious swordswoman. Like her family, She feels heavenly in the heat of battle and is actually childish. By time she grew up, She has taken a military-esque attitude to her lazy habits because of the things she has gone through Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cannot. such as crushing diamonds into dust, or even sniping using a machine gun that would normally be impossible due to the recoil. Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from her angel power in her bloodline, making her heal quickly under seconds, Her Father's legacy caused this Regeneration to be even more effective. Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is one of her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana, She usually couples this with a swordsmanship footwork technique called "Lightning Step" which Her older sister uses more frequently. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, it's proven useful only on Picnics however, but her "employers" seem to like raining weathers more... '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, as she claims it "makes it less fun" 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaos Energy but at a weakened rate Necromancy - She has the power to use the souls of the dead due to her Father's heritage. Weapons ''Depiction of War and Slaughter: a ''Katana Hecate used in his early days as an Apostle, it is filled with the grudge and wrath of his victims and is possessed by a Malicious demon in it's sheath, which will lash violently on her enemies if unsheathed. |} |}